Nouveau Chemin
by Alys Lynch
Summary: Septième année à Poudlard. La Guerre s'est enfin achevée, non sans emporter de nombreux morts. Maintes familles ont été détruites, et les blessures, autant morales que physiques, cicatrisent lentement. Certaines plus facilement que d'autres. Slash HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma toute première fiction ! Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait.

Ceci est un **Slash** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Donc, si vous n'appréciez pas, désolée. Sinon, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Supposé que je vous fasse partager les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit pour cette fiction, eh bien… Catégorie M !

**Disclaimer** : Comme habituellement, l'univers appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les hurlements fusaient. Cris de douleur, de désespoir, mais aussi de soulagement. Enfin, la guerre était finie. Une jeune fille aux épais cheveux bruns, des larmes ruisselantes sillonnant son visage, se jeta dans les bras du rouquin, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Autour d'eux, le sol était jonché de cadavres ennemis ou alliés, mais pour le moment, seul leur amour leur importait. Puis, lentement, l'adolescente s'écarta et interrompit le sourire béat de son compagnon.

- Ron, où est Harry ?! Elle parcourut des yeux le parc, apeurée. Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas…

- Calme toi, Hermy ! Le jeune homme roux paraissait on ne peut plus agacé d'avoir cessé ainsi son premier baiser avec Hermione Granger. Je l'ai vu entrer dans le château, et il n'était pas seul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- C'est pas vrai, il est toujours aussi inconscient ! Il devrait être à l'infirmerie, remarqua-t-elle, pincée. Mais… quand tu dis qu'il n'était pas seul, avec qui alors ?

Pour toute réponse, son petit ami haussa les épaules.

_________________________________________________

À ce moment précis, seuls quatre sorciers se trouvaient entre les murs du château. Tout d'abord, Mme Pompresh, qui attendait avec une anxiété grandissante l'arrivée des blessés. Deux garçons, eux, cherchaient simplement à la fuir. Deux jeunes hommes que tout opposaient, mais qui, en cet instant, avaient beaucoup de points communs. Tout deux étaient appuyés contre un mur en pierre, ensanglantés, et sanglotant honteusement. Si les amis d'Harry Potter arrivaient, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils penseraient en le voyant ainsi, enlacé dans ces bras possessifs. Quant à Draco Malfoy, ces amis seraient tout simplement surpris de le voir seul, et en larmes par surcroît.

___________________________________________________

- Allons Harry, détends-toi…

Comment ose-t-elle me susurrer ces mots répugnant à l'oreille ? Une nouvelle fois, j'essaye de me dégager, sans succès. Je ne peux décemment pas me montrer violent envers une fille. Je plante mes yeux émeraudes dans les siens, d'un noir profond. J'observe chaque détail de son visage, de son front trop grand à son menton proéminent. Impossible, je ne peux être attiré par cette fille. D'un geste ferme, je l'éloigne de moi et traverse le couloir d'un pas rapide, essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui brûlent mes yeux. Je l'entends qui accoure derrière moi, haletante.

- « Harry, s'il te plait ! C'est la fin de la guerre, non ? Tu ne veux pas prendre un peu de bon temps ? » Je sens son odeur de parfum trop fort qui envahit mes narines et grimace.

- « Écoute, Romilda. Je n'ai aucune envie de cela pour le moment, et encore moins avec toi ! » Mon ton est sec, mais je m'en contrefiche.

Je monte des escaliers qui mènent je ne sais où, dans l'espoir de m'éloigner de Romilda Vane. Des fois, je me demande si il ne faudrait pas que j'annonce au monde entier que je suis homo, toutes ces filles me ficheraient la paix ! La vérité est que je suis bisexuel. Enfin, je crois et j'espère, car il doit être tout de même plus simple de trouver une femme qu'un homme. Je m'arrête au milieu d'un couloir désert, et m'étonnes maintenant du silence. Tout le monde doit maintenant être réunit dans la grande salle, en train de pleurer les morts… Peut-être devrai-je m'y trouver, moi aussi, mais je préfère rester seul. Je me sent nauséeux, et un goût prononcé de sang ne quitte pas ma bouche. Enfin, j'ai vaincu Voldemort…

À nouveau, ma vue se retrouve embuée par mes larmes. Enfin, j'ai vengé tout le monde. Je devrais être heureux, alors, pourquoi suis-je en train de pleurer ? Pour tout ces morts, pour toute cette douleur que ce Mage abominable a fait subir ? Pour ne pas l'avoir arrêté avant ? Je renifle bruyamment, alors que j'entends d'autres pleurs. Je m'essuie à nouveau les yeux et cherche leur provenance. Je les entends, ces sanglots, qui viennent de cette vieille salle de classe. Je m'approche lentement, le cœur serré par l'appréhension. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens anxieux. Le bruit des pleurs se rapproche, et, lentement, je pousse une vieille porte en bois dans un grincement. L'Homme se retourne vers moi, et essuie rapidement son visage souillé par le sang et les larmes. Vêtu seulement d'une chemise maculée de sang et d'un ancien pantalon beige déchiré par endroit, Draco Malfoy est en bien piteux état.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Potter ? » Ses yeux gris encore humides me fixent avec une haine qui n'est pourtant rien comparée à celle que je pouvais y déceler quelques mois plus tôt. Ses cheveux presque blancs souillés par le sang tombent négligemment sur son visage, lui donnant un air presque attirant.

- « Toujours aussi sympathique, Malfoy ». Je ne peux empêcher une note d'amusement de transparaître dans ma voix. « Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli. Je suis juste venu voir qui chialait ».

Je crois discerner un ricanement derrière un sanglot étouffé, et m'assis à terre, près de lui.

- « C'est toi qui parle de politesse, Potter ? Je n'en reviens pas. Et puis, si tu voyais à quel point tes yeux sont gonflés. Ça te donne une encore plus mauvaise mine qu'habituellement. »

- « Je vois que tes sarcasmes sont toujours d'actualité, tu me rassures. » J'esquisse un sourire triste, et essuie les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues pâles, alors que de nouvelles menacent de s'échapper de mes yeux émeraudes. Il me regarde avec étonnement, mais sourit finalement. Je crois bien que c'est la première que je vois Draco Malfoy sourire sincèrement.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé, Malfoy. Nous y avons tout perdu, même si cela a dû être particulièrement difficile pour toi. Mais on… tu t'en remettras. » J'étouffe un sanglot. J'ai envie de pleurer dans ses bras. J'ai tellement honte.

- « Me fais pas rire, Potter. Tu as bien plus perdu que moi. J'ai simplement tué mon père, après tout. »

Je n'en reviens pas. Comment fait-il pour paraître si calme ? Si je ne voyais pas ses yeux humides, je pourrais croire qu'il n'a pas de sentiments. Mais je sais que Draco Malfoy est tout, sauf un être sans cœur. Il excelle simplement dans ce qui est de cacher ses émotions. Cela m'énerve au plus haut point.

- « Parles-moi, Malfoy. » Ce n'est pas un ordre, loin de là. J'ai presque l'impression de le supplier, et cela me révolte. Il hausse les sourcils, ne dissimulant pas sa stupeur, et plonge ses yeux argents dans mon regard. Je ne cille pas, et attends simplement ses paroles, déterminé. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis son sourire - ou plutôt, le sentit - contre mes lèvres. Des miennes, je caresse délicatement l'ourlet de ses lèvres, avant de songer à y répondre. Mais déjà, il s'est écarté et se lève. Mon cœur se serre en voyant qu'il arbore toujours le même sourire narquois. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, il me répond simplement, de sa voix aussi froide qu'habituellement : « Laisses-moi rire, Potter. Tu veux que je me confie à toi ? Nous ne sommes pas amis, à ce que je sache. »

Je l'entends qui referme la porte derrière lui, alors que l'incompréhension me gagne. Peut-être, finalement, Draco Malfoy ne ressent-il pas les mêmes sentiments que les êtres normaux. Quel imbécile, je le hais.

Comment aurais-je pu deviner, que, adossé de l'autre coté de la porte, il laissait libre court à ses larmes ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voici la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimez. Que ce soit ou non le cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis =)

J'essaierai de faire le deuxième chapitre le week-end prochain !


	2. Chapter II

Voici ma toute première fiction ! Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait.

Ceci est un Slash Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Donc, si vous n'appréciez pas, désolée. Sinon, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Supposé que je vous fasse partager les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit pour cette fiction, eh bien… Catégorie M !

Disclaimer : Comme habituellement, l'univers appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Voici donc le Chapitre II de Nouveau Chemin. J'espère que cela vous plaira :o)

Bonne Lecture !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis qu'il a quitté cette salle aux murs dénudés ? Des minutes, ou peut-être même des heures. Je ne peux le dire, tant tout me parait si lointain, irréel. Pourtant, je ne cesse de presser mes doigts contre mes lèvres, comme si il s'agissait des siennes. Pourquoi a t-il fait cela ? Il n'y a aucun doute, Draco Malfoy est bien quelqu'un d'imprévisible. Il me fascine.

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder dans la pièce, jusqu'à contempler, par l'imposante fenêtre, la lumière oubliée du soleil transpercer les nuages grisâtres, comme un nouvel espoir. Le silence est pesant. Il me semble bien avoir entendu des personnes s'activer dans les couloirs. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Mais le temps passe, et je ne peux rester ici. Pendant que je songe aux évènements extérieur, des personnes périssent. Certains de mes amis, probablement. À nouveau, ma vue se brouille. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ai autant d'eau dans le corps humain, surtout que ma gorge semble brûler sous la sécheresse.

Je dois partir d'ici, et affronter la réalité.

Je ramène tout d'abord mes genoux à moi. Ron et Hermione sont vivants, j'en suis certain. Je les ai aperçus, alors que Voldemort tombait à terre.

Les genoux fléchis, je cherche à tâtons une pierre au mur, où m'agripper. Je revois la lueur écarlate s'éteindre, révélant pour une dernière fois le regard séduisant de Tom Jedusor. Oui, il a semblé à nouveau humain au dénouement de sa vie.

Enfin, ma main touche la pierre rêche. Je me revois, debout, dominant le Seigneur du Mal, les jambes chancelantes. Je le fixe sans le voir, la douleur me taraudant, l'étau de mon cœur se desserrant peu à peu.

Mes jambes se tendent lentement, tremblant sous l'effort. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi-même. Je sens une main qui me tire en arrière. Une main froide, une main inconnue. Je vois le visage dur de Romilda Vane. Je ne veux pas la suivre, pourtant, je me laisse entraîner. J'ai envie de crier, mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres.

Je hurle.

La douleur me transperce, me tenaille. Mes jambes flanchent, et je m'écroule au sol, criant de plus belle. Mes mains se posent sur mon abdomen, et j'aperçois enfin le liquide écarlate qui quitte mon corps, et qui se répand abondamment sur le sol, emportant mes forces avec lui. Pourquoi suis-je seul ? Pourquoi l'écho de mes hurlements n'attire t-il personne ? L'étau enserre à nouveau mon cœur, alors que ma cicatrice prend feu. La douleur m'aveugle alors que mon crâne se transperce. Je cris, espérant évacuer la douleur. Peut-être cela est-il efficace, après tout. Car, alors que ma souffrance était à son apogée, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se calme, lentement. Que mes paupières s'alourdissent, que les ténèbres m'enserrent.

Peut-être est-ce cela, la Mort.

_______________________________________________________________

La douleur est toujours présente, mais bien moindre. Les ténèbres, eux aussi, ne me quittent pas. Pourtant, il me semble percevoir une lumière. J'entends également. Des sons dénués de sens qui me parviennent. Où suis-je ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mes narines frémissent en humant une odeur de propreté, unie à la rouille. Unie au sang. Une odeur de Vie et de Mort. Je sens une tiédeur agréable m'entourer, alors que les voix me bercent lentement. Oui, j'en suis maintenant certains, il s'agit de voix. Des paroles qui, lentement, prennent un sens. Des phrases emplies d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Le bruit d'une porte ouverte violemment me parvient, et, cette fois-ci, la voix m'est familière.

- « Mon Dieu ! Comment va t-il ? » Le ton angoissé de Mcgonagall résonne à mes oreilles

- « Restez calme, Minerva. » Pourtant, c'est bien la première fois que je perçois une note d'inquiétude dans la voix de Dumbledore. « Harry va s'en remettre, seulement, la fin de Voldemort a dû être particulièrement éprouvante pour lui ».

Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'eux-mêmes, comme s'ils refusent de rester plus longtemps dans l'ignorance. Immédiatement, plusieurs visages familiers se tournent vers moi. Hermione laisse échapper un cri aigu de soulagement et esquisse un mouvement pour m'étreindre, avant de se raviser en croisant le regard noir de Madame Pompresh. J'examine tous les visages dirigés vers moi, et mon cœur se serre en notant l'absence de certains. Sont présent ; Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey, Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fred, Georges, et Ginny. Mon regard s'attarde sur Ginny, qui, il me semble, m'observe avec plus de soulagement que nécessaire. Je lui souris, non sans éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité. Je crois bien que mon amour pour elle s'est évaporé. Décidément, quel étrange sentiment est l'Amour.

Ainsi, il manque Charlie, Percy, et… Malfoy. Mais ce dernier est vivant, et j'en éprouve un soulagement étonnant. Je discerne les traces de larmes présentes sur tout les visages, mais principalement sur ceux aux tâches de rousseurs. Comme si il devinait ma question, Ron commença, d'une voix tremblante.

- « Percy a été tué par Avery. » Des larmes sillonnèrent ses pommettes, alors que plusieurs sanglots furent émis dans la pièce. « Charlie… Greyback s'en est occupé. Il… sera enterré dans une semaine, le même jour que les autres. Quant à Maman… »

Cette fois-ci, quelqu'un fondit en larmes. Je ne peut que fixer Monsieur Weasley avec horreur. Non, pas Molly Weasley. C'est impossible. Les cinq enfants restant enlacent leur père, alors que mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Inimaginable. Ron évite mon regard, les yeux noyés de larmes, et conclut :

- « Malfoy l'a tué. Elle a achevé Avery, alors que Papa s'occupait de Greyback. Et… il est arrivé par derrière. » Sa voix tremblait de rage et de désespoir, alors que mon monde s'écroulait.

- « Ma… Malfoy ? » bredouillai-je avec horreur.

- « Lucius Malfoy, évidemment. « Je réprimais un soupir de soulagement. Cela n'aurait pas convenu à un tel moment. Ron me fixa un moment, avant de reprendre. « C'est à ce moment que notre Malfoy l'a tué. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Peut-être n'était-ce pas pour Maman. Peut-être était-ce égoïste, mais… Il a tué son père. »

L'image de Lucius Malfoy s'écroulant sous un sort de son propre fils me revint nettement à l'esprit. Jamais je n'aurais supposé, à ce moment là, que Molly Weasley venait de trouver la Mort. Je réalisai maintenant que je la considérais comme ma propre mère.

Un silence pesant s'installa suite aux révélations. Ce fut Dumbledore qui le brisa en s'approchant de moi, la lueur au fond de ses yeux azur éteinte.

- « Harry… tu as besoin de repos, mais avant, j'ai une question à te poser. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il t'es arrivé, après avoir quitté le champ de bataille ? »

- « O…oui. » Je déglutis, et prends une grande inspiration, avant de commencer à lui raconter. Je lui explique que je suis rentré, pour me retrouver un peu seul, et qu'une soudaine douleur m'a prise. J'évite soigneusement de lui parler de Romilda, et davantage de Malfoy. Je lui raconte la sensation éprouvée. Le fait que mon cœur se contractait, comme si il était sur le point d'exploser. Ma plaie réveillée, et le sang qui a commencé à s'en écouler. La souffrance insoutenable qui transperçait ma cicatrice, et poignardait mon crâne.

- « Je vois… » La voix de Dumbledore était faible. Il semblait plongé dans des pensées appartenant à lui seul. « Harry, cette souffrance a été causée par la Mort de Voldemort. Quand tu as quitté le parc, il était seulement à l'agonie. Une erreur qui, je souligne, aurait pu être fatale. Quand tu t'es retrouvé seul, dans cette salle, son cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Alors, le tiens a fait l'inverse. Tu as perdu une partie de toi-même. Ton cœur s'est, si on veut, défendu pour éviter la Mort. Les émotions de Voldemort étaient plus puissantes que jamais, ce qui explique la douleur de ta cicatrice. Ton corps a réagit pour survivre, bien que tout ses mouvements aient ouverts une plaie qui aurait pu être mortelle. »

- « Je comprends. Mais, maintenant… tout est fini, non ? » Cette explication avait laissé entrer en moi un soulagement merveilleux.

- « Je suppose que oui. Tout est bien fini. Les funérailles auront lieues dans une semaine, comme te l'a expliqué ton ami Ronald. Quant au cours, nous vous laissons trois semaines de répits pour vous remettre. Cela peut paraître peu, mais le monde doit recommencer à tourner. Maintenant, tu devrais te reposer ».

Dumbledore vient de répondre à toutes mes questions. Il tire les rideaux de mon lit, me laissant seul. Je trouve à mes cotés une potion de sommeil qui m'est destinée, et que je bois avec empressement. J'ai hâte de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Hâte d'oublier, et de me réveiller dans un autre monde…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du deuxième chapitre ! Le prochain sera pour la semaine prochaine (oui, un par semaine). J'espère que cela vous a plu. Quoiqu'il arrive, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, comme d'habitude =p

Bonne semaine à tous !


	3. Chapter III

**Ceci est un Slash Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Donc, si vous n'appréciez pas, désolée. Sinon, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Supposé que je vous fasse partager les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit pour cette fiction, eh bien… Catégorie M !**

Disclaimer : Comme habituellement, l'univers appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Voici le troisième chapitre de **Nouveau Chemin**. Je suis désolée de ne pas en avoir posté ce week-end ! J'essaierai que cela ne se reproduise plus. De plus, ce Chapitre III est particulièrement court. Il s'agit d'un **POV Draco** assez spécial, histoire de comprendre le personnage. Je pense revenir à Harry pour le Chapitre IV, mais, avis aux fans de Mr Malfoy, son point de vue ne sera pas délaissé bien longtemps =).

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture !

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_18 Novembre 1997,_

_23h42. _

_Un mois que tout est fini._

_Quatre semaines que ma vie devrait avoir retrouvé tout son sens._

_Trente et Un jours que je tente d'échapper à cet enfer. _

_La mélodie des gouttes qui viennent se briser contre la vitre glacée me parait bien mélancolique. Bien que je ne puisse distinguer le parc, il m'est facile de le deviner désert. Personne ne serait assez sot pour s'aventurer au dehors par une telle averse. _

_Ce déluge qui dure, me semble t-il, depuis des années. _

_J'ai perdu tout sens de temps._

_Perdu toute notion de vie._

_Alors, je me contente de demeurer ici, dans cet appartement somptueux à en vomir, qui est destiné aux deux Préfets en Chef. Je laisse danser ma plume sur les feuilles vierges, car c'est, me semble t-il, la seule façon de ne pas sombrer. _

_Se remémorer de douloureux souvenir pour mieux souffrir._

_Souffrir pour « mieux » vivre._

[…]

_19 Novembre 1997,_

_03h17._

_Je ne peux que me demander pourquoi suis-je encore en vie. Le sommeil et l'appétit m'ont quitté à leurs tours. Pourtant, personne ne le remarque. Oh, je suis loin d'être invisible. L'On m'examine sans cesse, au contraire. Les gens détaillent ma beauté et mon élégance avec une avidité non dissimulée. La plupart m'observent avec admiration, respect, crainte, et indéniablement, un désir profond. Certains, encore, me lancent des regards pleins de compassion. Des regards de pitié. Ceux qui font mal, ceux qui ravivent la honte que l'on ressent envers nous-même. _

_Ceux que je ne cesse d'apercevoir depuis un mois. _

_Il m'est impossible de me comprendre moi-même. Cela fait des années que j'attends ce moment. Alors pourquoi, maintenant que cela s'est produit, me sens-je aussi vide ? _

_Bien sûr, je continue à me conduire comme un Malfoy se doit d'être. Froid, arrogant, hautain, mystérieux. Étrange de me rendre compte que, après avoir passé toute ma vie à rêver de liberté, je n'arrive pas à la savourer, maintenant qu'elle m'est acquise. Après tout, peut-être ai-je peur que, si je tente d'être heureux pour la première fois de ma pitoyable existence, Père ressurgisse des abîmes ou, tout simplement, du passé douloureux. À moins que Mère ne pénètre dans mes appartements de Préfets en Chef, et me jauge avec une lueur de déception dans ses yeux maintenant si ternes ? _

_Je sais qu'elle est à Azkaban, et qu'elle n'a pas la moindre chance de s'en enfuir. Mais, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, la Prison des Sorciers arrive à sa fin. Serais-je alors en sécurité ? Ne rencontrerai-je point ces yeux azurs qui m'enserrent le cœur dans mes rêves depuis quatre semaines ? J'ignore si je survivrai à une dernière confrontation. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai tué mon propre père, alors, pourquoi aurais-je un traitement différent avec Mère ? Par Amour ? Je m'efforce à oublier ce sentiment immonde. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je ne l'ai éprouvé que pour ma chère Génitrice. Mais, à présent, il n'est plus que poussière. Si elle croise mon regard, ce n'est pas de la déception que lui reflèteront mes yeux. Mais un dégoût plus fort qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer. Un dégoût qui ne cesse de se renforcer, depuis cette soirée, il y a maintenant plus d'un an._

_Après tout, peut-être ma haine envers Narcissa Malfoy est-elle plus forte que celle que je nourrie, depuis des années, envers mon père._

_Pourtant, je sais que, si je l'anéantissais de mes propres mains, je n'y survivrais pas._

_J'ai mal. Je voudrais ne plus ressentir le moindre sentiment. _

_Mais, pitié, pas la Mort. J'ai peur. _

_Peur de le rejoindre._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci de votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif.

Prochain Chapitre ce week-end !


	4. Chapter IV

**Ceci est un Slash Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Donc, si vous n'appréciez pas, désolée. Sinon, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Supposé que je vous fasse partager les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit pour cette fiction, eh bien… Catégorie M !**

Disclaimer : Comme habituellement, l'univers appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Quatrième chapitre de **Nouveau Chemin**. Je suis honteuse, confuse, terriblement désolée pour ce retard (encore T_T). Je crois que je vais éviter de fixer des délais. Surtout que je suis interne. Enfin, les vacances arrivent (Enjooooooooooooy !) donc tout va bien ! Bref, encore désolée !

Maintenant, ouvrez bien les yeeeeeux ! Chapter Four rien que pour vous !

Bonne Lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mois que la guerre est terminée, et tout parait à la fois si proche et lointain.

Est-ce un autre monde ?

Assis à la table des Gryffondors, je peux observer l'École entière. Je peux entendre les rires et les gloussements suivant les futiles conversations adolescentes. Seule notre table, les Serpentards, et les professeurs semblent porter les marques de la guerre. Pourtant, les rires reviennent peu à peu chez les Lions. Ron encercle la taille d'Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui ferait presque diminuer les importantes cernes qui soulignent ses yeux. Ma meilleure amie le regarde avec amour et anxiété, rêvant de lui faire oublier sa terrible tristesse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement, en les voyant ensemble. La fin de la guerre fait place à une nouvelle vie. Bien que cela me fasse mal que le monde semble se remettre si vite de la guerre et de ses morts, je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Je repense à ma discussion d'hier avec Hermione. La salle commune était vide ; il était assez tard pour que Ron daigne rejoindre le dortoir. Je m'étais alors mis à hurler. J'ai crié des choses horribles, contrôlé par ma propre frustration. J'ai proclamé que personne ne savait le désespoir que procurait la perte d'un être cher. Elle m'a giflé, et je me suis écroulé, en larmes, devant l'âtre de la cheminée, recroquevillé sur moi-même. Je sanglotai de honte, et réalisai l'horreur de mes propos. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras, et m'a confié qu'elle avait peur pour Ron autant que pour moi. Mais qu'il commençait à aller mieux, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin que son meilleur ami flanche en lui rappelant la perte de sa famille.

J'ai alors réalisé combien j'étais risible. J'ai survécu à cette guerre, chose que je n'osais espérer depuis des mois. Et maintenant, voila que je me lamentais sur le passé.

Le passé n'est que Ténèbres. Je veux voir la Lumière.

**[…]**

Une main posée sur mon épaule m'extirpe de mes pensées. Je sursaute et lève les yeux vers la jeune fille rousse, qui m'adresse un sourire éblouissant.

« Bonjour, Harry. Ça ne va pas ?  
- Si, tout va très bien, réponds-je avec un sourire. Et toi ? Tu as bonne mine ! »

J'observe, attendris, les joues de Ginny prendre un jolie teinte rosée, alors qu'elle s'assoit à coté de moi. Cette fille est vraiment magnifique. Je ne comprends pas moi-même la disparition de mes sentiments amoureux envers elle. Je suis vraiment un homme difficile. Nous parlons un moment, picorant dans notre petit déjeuner, de la journée qui va suivre. Les cours reprennent aujourd'hui, avec une semaine de retard, les professeurs Mcgonagall et Rogue ayant rallongés leur séjour à Saint-Mangouste. Nous nous attardons sur ce dernier, en parlant d'une façon que, un an auparavant, j'aurais jugée inconcevable. Le fait que le Maître des Potions eu été un espion de notre coté pendant tant d'années me stupéfait encore. Seul homme parvenu à berner Tom Jedusor, il a porté un masque pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Mon admiration est à présent aussi forte que ma haine à son égard. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse plus vraiment de haine, mais d'une habitude forgée par le temps. Je lève les yeux vers la salle des professeurs, et l'aperçoit en pleine conversation avec Dumbledore. Il a l'air aussi méprisant que d'habitude, comme Mcgonagall qui semble plus sévère que jamais. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire remarquer à Ginny, et nous éclatons tout deux de rire, comme des gamins. Puis, sans le moindre avertissement, je sens sa main prendre la mienne, et rencontre son regard, qui me pétrifie. Ses yeux débordent d'amour. Je retire un peu trop brusquement ma main, comme électrocuté, alors qu'une intense chaleur brûle mes pommettes. Je me lève d'un bond et fuis son regard incrédule, en m'éloignant d'un pas vif vers la sortie de la grande salle.

« Harry ! »

Je l'entends accourir vers moi. Merde, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, alors, Merlin, faites qu'elle renonce ! Mais les femmes sont décidément têtues. Je sens sa main qui s'empare de la mienne, et m'oblige à me retourner. Ses yeux chocolats me font du mal. Je détourne le regard et parle d'une voix faible mais déterminée :

« Pas maintenant, Ginny. S'il te plait. »

Un ricanement me parvient, dont je n'ai aucun mal à deviner la provenance. Je dirige mon regard vers la table des Serpentards, à coté de laquelle nous nous trouvons, et sur Draco Malfoy, qui me fixe avec une réelle lueur d'amusement au fond de ses yeux aciers. Maintenant, je constate que presque tout les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle ont les yeux rivés sur nous. Ginny lui lance un regard féroce. Celui qui permet de faire taire chaque personne, excepté peut-être : Ses parents, moi - sauf si je suis particulièrement remonté - et, je viens de le découvrir, Draco Malfoy.

« Oh, loin de moi l'idée de perturber cette si passionnante discussion, articule t-il d'un ton railleur. Continuez-donc. »

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire sadique qui, il faut l'avouer, est incroyablement sexy. Cette pensée me met immédiatement le rouge aux joues, ce qui ne me rend assurément que plus ridicule. Je m'attends à ce que Ginny pousse un soupir résigné et m'entraîne hors de la salle, toutefois, elle se tient immobile, le regard rivé sur moi.

« Maintenant, Harry. Explique-toi.

- C'est absolument hors de question ! » Je balbutie, à présent. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Une lueur féroce passe alors dans son regard, et je ne peux que reculer de plusieurs pas, paniqué, pendant qu'elle pointe son doigt vers moi.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! » Eh bien, maintenant, je peux être sûr que toute la grande salle nous regarde. Elle n'est plus qu'à deux centimètres de moi, un index accusateur appuyé sur mon torse. « MERDE ALORS, QUAND VAS-TU M'EXPLIQUER ?! » Elle reprend son souffle, et continue d'une voix moins forte, mais que chaque personne de la salle peut aisément entendre. « À la fin de l'année dernière, ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu m'aimais encore ? Ne m'as-tu pas promis de revenir me chercher, après avoir vaincu V..VOLDEMORT ! Oh, bien sûr, tu reviens pour jouer le grand frère aimant, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions passés deux mois à nous embrasser dans les couloirs ! J'EN AI MARRE ! SI TU NE M'AIMES PLUS, AI AU MOINS LE COURAGE DE ME LE DIRE EN FACE, PAR RESPECT POUR MOI, MOI QUI SUIS ENCORE AMOUREUSE ! »

Là, je dois être passé au cramoisi. Je crois que je préfère retourner sur le champ de bataille plutôt que me retrouver ici ; cible des regards indignés, jusqu'aux regards moqueurs. Et, par-dessus tout, sous les yeux brillants des larmes retenues de Ginny.

« Écoute, Gin'… » parvins-je à articuler d'une voix cassé.

Mais je ne peux continuer ma phrase, car ses lèvres douces se posent sur les miennes, me coupant le souffle. Son parfum vanillé envahit mes narines, et une agréable chaleur se répand en moi, alors que sa langue s'attarde sur ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'entrée. Je me surprend à entrouvrir la bouche, et autorise sa langue à venir caresser la mienne, alors qu'une douce chaleur envahie mon bas ventre. Et soudain, je réalise. C'est Ginny Weasley, et je ne l'aime pas. C'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami, ma sœur, et j'ai simplement envie de lui faire l'amour - non, de la « baiser tendrement » - et de la laisser là, seule, après avoir assouvi mon désir. Je ne ressens absolument rien pour elle, si ce n'est une amitié hors du commun, ainsi qu'un fort attrait sexuel. Alors, je l'attrape par les épaules, et l'éloigne brutalement, rompant par la même occasion notre baiser.

« Ginny, je suis gay », cris-je presque.

Merde. Je l'ai peut-être dit un peu trop fort. Ces mots restent suspendus dans le silence maintenant total de la grande salle, et flottent entre Ginny, qui me regarde maintenant avec ahurissement, et moi. Bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas vraiment homosexuel, vu le désir que j'ai ressentis quelques secondes plus tôt, mais c'est du pareil au même. Une façon radicale de mettre fin à notre histoire, même si c'est un peu lâche.

Je comprends que la discussion est à présent terminée. L'atmosphère est bien trop pesante pour moi, et je devine que, dans quelques secondes, tous ces gens qui nous observent vont enfin retrouver la faculté de parole. Je lance un regard désolé à Ginny, et lui tourne le dos. Je croise les yeux gris de Malfoy, qui, lui, m'observe d'un air étrangement pensif. Ni surprise, ni dégoût dans son regard. Je baisse les yeux et sors d'un pas rapide de la salle, car, moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir honteux. À peine ais-je refermé la porte que les exclamations explosant à chaque table me parviennent.

Je crois savoir quel sujet alimentera les conversations pendant les prochaines semaines.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 4 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré l'attente. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews =) Bon, prochain chapitre... hum, bientôt !


	5. Chapter V

**Ceci est un Slash Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Donc, si vous n'appréciez pas, désolée. Sinon, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Supposé que je vous fasse partager les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit pour cette fiction, eh bien… Catégorie M !**

**Disclaimer** : Comme habituellement, l'univers appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

**Informations** : Je vais faire un peu de pub pour **Sulfire**, qui écrit sa première fanfiction : « Nouveau Destin, Nouvelle Entrée ». Je m'occupe moi-même de rédiger les **POV Draco**, ainsi que les dialogues du Serpentard. La majorité de l'histoire se déroule tout de même du point de vue de Harry. Et non, ce n'est pas un Yaoi !

Enfin, voici le cinquième chapitre de **Nouveau Chemin** ! Nettement plus long que les autres, au passage. Certains personnages perdent leur sang-froid et en viennent aux mains, alors que d'autres se bécotent x) Mais non, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, **aucun ****lemon** dans ce chapitre ! Âmes perverses, vous serez satisfaites plus tard !

J'espère simplement que vous apprécierez, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis heureuse que des gens prennent la peine de lire ce que j'écris.

Bonne lecture à Vous !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« C'est impossible… »

Hermione lance un regard exaspéré au dos de Ron, qui marche quelques mètres devant nous, la tête basse, se massant lentement les tempes.

« Impossible, impossible… »

Je grimace. Je savais que Ron prendrait mal le fait que je sois attiré par les hommes. Apparemment, ceci ajouté au fait qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir de me voir marié avec sa sœur cadette a eu un impact considérable sur lui. Le cours de Potions qui se rapproche de minutes en minutes ne va guère améliorer son état de choc. Hermione fait claquer ses doigts devant mes yeux, me tirant de la vague de culpabilité qui me submerge.

« Alors, Harry ? » m'interroge t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Tu pourrais m'écouter ! Pourquoi as-tu annoncé ceci à Ginny avec aussi peu de tact ? Et en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ! »

Je ne retiens pas un soupir. J'ai une terrible envie de répliquer que, si elle avait du tact, elle ne me poserait pas cette question.

« Écoute, Hermy, tu crois vraiment que j'avais planifié tout ça ? Et puis, je préfère éviter d'en parler, s'il te plait, la prie-je.  
- Si tu ne voulais pas en parler, Harry, il fallait faire en sorte de ne pas le divulguer à tout Poudlard ! Et puis, tu ne penses pas que tu aurais au moins pu nous le dire ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à ceci, que Ron fait déjà volte-face, fixant sa petite amie comme si elle sort des soins psychiatriques de Saint Mangouste.

« Qu… Impossible ! Hermione, tu penses vraiment que Harry nous aurait dis qu'il prévoyait de rompre avec Ginny ? » ricane t-il. « Et toi, ajoute t-il en me fixant dans les yeux, sache que si tu avais eu le malheur de faire ça, je t'aurais écartelé. »

Je grimace et acquiesce simplement, perdu. Merde. Ils parlent du fait que je sois bisexuel, ou de cette « rupture » avec la sœur de mon meilleur ami ?

« Ron », s'exaspère Hermione. « Tout d'abord, sache que quand les deux personnes ne sont pas vraiment ensemble, cela ne peut pas s'appeler une rupture. ET ! ajoute t-elle, voyant qu'il s'apprête à l'interrompre, je ne parlais pas de ceci, mais du fait que Harry soit homosexuel. »

Cette fois-ci, je crois que Ron va faire une crise d'hystérie, bien que son visage pâlisse instantanément. Nous sommes au bout du couloir des cachots, et je peux apercevoir la quasi-totalité des élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor attendre l'arrivée de Rogue. Je m'arrête, peu désireux qu'une telle conversation soit entendue, bien que toute l'école soit maintenant au courant. Mais mes deux meilleurs amis, eux, ne semblent pas se soucier d'étaler encore davantage ma vie privée, et avancent dangereusement vers la salle. Je décide de les rattraper, et entends Ron, qui parle, il me semble, assez fort pour que tout le couloir l'entende.

« Allons, Herm, ne sois pas ridicule ! Harry n'est pas réellement gay ! N'est-ce pas ? demande t-il en se tournant vers moi, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.  
- Non, en effet » réponds-je simplement.

Hermione pousse un petit cri en se tournant vers moi, scandalisée. Merde ! Je devine qu'elle pense à présent que tout ceci n'est qu'un stratagème pour rompre avec Ginny, et me rattrape vite. Je ne veux surtout pas la laisser penser une chose pareille.

« Je suis bi. »

Silence pesant. Nous sommes à présent à moins de cinq mètres de la foule d'élèves, et certains nous ont entendu, prêtant à présent toute leur attention à la conversation. Hermione pousse un véritable soupir de soulagement, ce qui me fait esquisser un sourire amusé, qui disparait aussitôt à la vue de l'expression de Ron. Il a pâlit, et me regarde bouche bée, avec une expression d'horreur dans les yeux. Il me semble apercevoir du dégoût, mais je ne veux pas le croire. Toute la culpabilité ressentie, alors que je pensais qu'il était attristé pour sa sœur, disparu instantanément. J'étais à présent en colère. Mais, après tout, je n'étais pas n'importe qui. J'étais Harry Potter. Et ma colère n'était pas n'importe laquelle. C'était en partie grâce à elle que j'avais anéantis Lord Voldemort, et maintenant que la paix était revenue, j'avais pour devoir de contrôler cette fureur. Dumbledore m'avait expliqué que je pouvais faire mal, très mal. Et, au fond de moi, je ne le désirai pas. Hermione semblait avoir compris ce qui se passait, et pressait à présent mon épaule de sa main amicale. Je fixai toujours Ron, mais devinait néanmoins le regard d'avertissement qu'elle lui lança, et auquel il ne prêta pas attention.

« Merde, Harry, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? m'interroge t-il d'une voix forte, mais néanmoins tremblante.  
- J'ai l'impression de mieux le savoir que toi, Ron. Je te conseille de la fermer, avant d'aller trop loin » lui dis-je sur un ton d'avertissement.

Il devient à présent écarlate, d'un ton parfaitement compatible avec ses cheveux.

« TROP LOIN ?! » explose t-il d'un seul coup, me faisant sursauter, ainsi que toute les personnes présentes. « C'EST MOI QUI SUIS ALLÉ TROP LOIN ?! BORDEL, HARRY ! TU DIS QUE JE SUIS ALLÉ TROP LOIN, ALORS QUE TU ES UN PUTAIN DE GAY ?! OU BI, J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! »

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, alors que ses paroles m'atteignent de plein fouet. J'ai envie de pleurer. De fureur, de honte, d'effroi. De tristesse aussi. Comment as t-il osé ? Ne suis-je pas son meilleur ami ? Mes yeux restent parfaitement secs, alors que mon monde s'écroule. Je ne verserai pas une larme. Je ne veux pas le laisser me traiter de gonzesse, en plus de tout cela. Je prends une grande inspiration, dissimulant au mieux mon trouble, ma déception, et lâche d'une voix froide :

« Oui, Ron, je suis un putain de bisexuel. Garde tes propos homophobes, s'il te plait. Et, pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne suis pas le seul. Le putain d'enculeur que je suis a enculé trois personnes ici, et au sens propre du terme. »

C'est la vérité, mais je me garde bien de préciser que deux de ces personnes sont également dans notre dortoir, et que la dernière est… peu fréquentable. J'ai couché avec Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat. Ce que je regrette amèrement, d'ailleurs, non pas que ce dernier n'ai pas été un bon coup. Mais peut-être un trop bon ami, bien qu'il le soit toujours. Nous nous étions simplement retrouvés seuls dans la salle commune, une nuit où nous avions beaucoup de devoirs, et il m'avait expliqué qu'il pensait avoir un problème. « Je ne suis jamais sortis avec une fille », m'a-t-il avoué. « Et, à vrai dire, je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis perdu, Harry. » Je ne sais plus exactement comment tout cela c'est déroulé, mise à part qu'il a fait preuve d'une audace que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée - bien qu'il fut un Gryffondor - en m'embrassant.  
Ma troisième « conquête » est sans aucun doute la plus audacieuse, la plus dangereuse, et la plus irréfléchie. Pourtant, Théodore Nott ne m'accorde pas un regard. Il a toujours été un excellent comédien - Serpentard, de surplus. Je ne me souviens plus réellement de cette nuit. Je sais seulement que faire cela était… malsain. Thé… Nott, est un garçon très intelligent et assez solitaire. Comme les autres, il fait parti de la bande de Malfoy, mais n'y est pas réellement intégré. J'ai été un imbécile, cette nuit-là. Cela fait plus d'un mois maintenant, une semaine avant la chute de Voldemort. J'étais terrifié, et il l'était également. Fils de mangemort, il venait de renier son père, sa famille. Il était désormais un traître. Il était tard, et je errai - comme à mon habitude, quand je ne trouve pas le sommeil - dans le parc, contemplant la surface nacrée du lac. Je l'ai alors aperçu, et, pour la première fois depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, nous nous sommes salués. Nous avons parlés. Nous nous sommes confiés, et, désespérés, avons échangé des caresses. Je l'ai pris dans le seul but d'évacuer ma frustration, d'oublier mes peurs, et il m'a accueilli dans ce même but.

« Eh bien, cela fera trente points en moins pour Monsieur Weasley, qui ne sait pas contrôler sa remarquable voix, et quarante points en moins pour Monsieur Potter qui… a alimenté la conversation »

Je sursaute à l'entente de cette voix glaciale qui me sort de ces sombres pensées, et fait volte face, tombant nez à nez crochu avec Severus Rogue, qui me dévisage sans se départir de son sourire narquois.

« Quelque chose à dire, Monsieur Potter ? m'interroge t-il, voyant que je m'apprête à répliquer.  
- Non, professeur, réponds-je entre mes dents serrées.  
- Alors, qu'attendez-vous ? Rentrez immédiatement en cours. »

Je détourne les yeux, et m'aperçoit que la totalité des élèves sont toujours devant la salle, échangeant des murmures empressés. Merlin, que je hais les ragots. J'entre dans la salle, ignorant royalement Ron, et m'installe au fond de la salle, devant un chaudron usé. Hermione va s'assoir à sa - à notre place habituelle, aux cotés de Ron, m'adressant un regard d'excuse. Je ne lui en veut pas. Après tout, elle est amoureuse de lui. Je ne peux la forcer à laisser tomber Ron sous prétexte que ce n'est qu'un connard, un enfoiré, et bien plus que cela. Mes mains tremblent encore de rage alors que je coupe des racines dont j'ignore la provenance, pour faire un philtre calmant. Les murmures, eux, ne s'interrompent guère. C'est bien la première fois en sept ans que j'assiste à un cours de Potions aussi bruyant. Je relève les yeux de mon chaudron, et m'aperçoit que presque tous les regards sont tournés vers moi, mis à part quelques uns qui dévisagent Seamus. Celui-ci - voyant qu'il a enfin capté mon attention - m'adresse un grand sourire, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil aguicheur. J'aperçois Ron qui nous observe avec répugnance, et esquisse néanmoins un sourire amusé. Seamus a toujours détesté les homophobes. Je sens qu'il y a plus qu'une provocation envers mon mei… mon ex-meilleur ami. Il m'observe avec une réelle lueur de désir dans les yeux. Mais je n'ai absolument pas envie de sexe pour moment. Je souhaite juste que cette journée qui a à peine commencée finisse, et rester seul. Je me détourne de ces yeux trop tentateurs, et m'ancre dans un regard anthracite. Mon couteau se stoppe à quelques millimètres de la racine inconnue, alors que chaque millimètre de mon corps se fige. Draco Malfoy m'observe intensément, les sourcils arqués, comme si il était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il ne quitte pas mon regard et à l'air profondément à l'aise. Merlin, je le hais, lui et son impétuosité, lui et son foutu charisme. Lui et ses cheveux blonds clairs plaqués en arrière sans la moindre goutte de gel, alors que seule une fine mèche retombe devant ses yeux aciers. Lui et sa peau de porcelaine, lui et la fine ride soucieuse qui sépare ses deux sourcils clairs légèrement froncés. Lui et son nez que je dis trop pointu, mais qui est aussi parfait que le reste. Mes yeux s'attardent sur ses lèvres rosées, avant de parcourir sa nuque si pâle. Sa tenue elle-même se différencie de toutes celles de l'école. Sa fine robe de sorcier est telle l'anthracite, à l'instar de ses yeux. Il est aisé de deviner, en dessous, une chemise d'un blanc immaculé qui, j'imagine, doit le mettre en valeur d'une manière unique. Mon regard glisse le long de ses jambes recouvertes d'un pantalon noir, pour atterrir sur des chaussures classiques d'une couleur identique. Simple et distingué.

Mais Draco Malfoy est tout sauf simple.

L'approche de Rogue me sort de ma contemplation. Malfoy s'est détourné, et je réalise combien j'ai été stupide de le fixer aussi longuement. Je balaye la salle du regard. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué mon trop long intérêt pour mon plus grand ennemi. Je soupirerai de soulagement si Rogue n'était pas à quelques mètres de moi, et que j'étais arrivé à la bonne couleur, et à la bonne texture de ma potion. Hélas, je ne vois nulle part indiqué dans mon manuel que le philtre calmant doit être semblable à de la boue. Je regrette amèrement le départ du professeur Slughorn. Même si je n'appréciais pas Rogue en professeur contre les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, il était agréable de suivre les conseils du Prince de Sang Mêlé. Enfin, avant que je n'apprenne qu'il s'agissait de Rogue lui-même. Mais je suis heureux de savoir que Remus a finalement repris les cours. Tonks a accouché il y a peu, et ils auront besoin d'argent. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai meilleur endroit pour Remus que Poudlard. Et, avec la disparition de Voldemort, la discrimination contre les loups garous va, je l'espère, s'atténuer jusqu'à disparaître. Aujourd'hui est le premier jour de cours du « Professeur Lupin ». Durant les deux mois de cours qui ont précédés la dernière bataille, nous n'avions ni professeur de Potions - Slughorn étant à la retraite, et Rogue infiltré dans le camp ennemi - ni professeur de Défense Contre les forces du Mal.

« Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous me renseigner sur ce dont il s'agit ? »

Je sursaute, manquant de me couper les doigts sur un corps de reptile desséché. Rogue se tient devant moi, m'observant froidement de tout sa hauteur.

« Il s'agit là d'un Philtre Calmant, professeur, réponds-je avec un sourire mutin.  
- Eh bien, soit. Cela vaut un… T. »

Il pointe sa baguette sur mon chaudron et fait disparaitre le philtre d'un coup de baguette. Cela m'importe peu, même si je n'avais jusque là encore jamais hérité de la mention « Troll ». J'observe, pendant le reste du cours, les potions les plus ridicules. Si celle de Neville ne ressemble pas à de la boue, je doute que le résultat voulu soit semblable à de la morve. Je m'interdis de regarder celle de Ron, bien que je sois persuadé de son échec. J'aurais pu le ridiculiser, mais aux vues de mon T, je ne peux me le permettre.  
La fin du cours arrive finalement, mettant un terme à mon calvaire. Je m'empare immédiatement de mon sac et me rue hors de la salle, désireux d'échapper à tous ces regards dirigés sur moi. Je m'engouffre dans un passage secret qui me permettra d'arriver plus rapidement - et surtout, plus calmement - au sommet de la plus haute tour de l'École. J'atterris dans un couloir étroit et désert, que je reconnais comme étant à quelques minutes de la Salle de Divination. Je ralentis finalement, soulagé d'être seul. Moi qui pensais que tous mes problèmes seraient oubliés après la Chute de Voldemort, je me trompais lourdement. Je me retrouve à présent perdu dans mes tourments adolescents. J'appui mon front contre la pierre froide du mur et ferme les yeux, espérant remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je ne supporterai pas un cours de Divination si je suis dans un tel état. Soudain, je perçois un léger bruit de pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que, déjà, quelqu'un glisse son bras autour de ma taille, arrachant par la même occasion mon pull de mon pantalon. Je sursaute et me retourne violemment vers le possesseur de ses doigts tièdes, hoquetant de surprise.

« Thé…  
- Chut, m'interrompt-il en effleurant mes lèvres de sa langue humide. Ne te pose pas de questions. Nous sommes tout deux seuls dans un couloir toujours désert. Alors, laisses-toi faire », me susurre t-il.

Je reste un moment interloqué, alors qu'il me contemple, amusé. Il est à peine plus petit que moi, et, je dois le dire, particulièrement mignon. Ses cheveux châtains clairs ont la même longueur que les miens, bien qu'ils soient moins rebelles. Je n'aurais normalement aucune envie de résister, mais je suis toujours en colère, et n'ai pas envie de cela pour le moment. Je tente de me dégager de son étreinte, mais il répond en me plaquant davantage contre le mur. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Et que vas-tu faire si je me débats ? demandé-je, m'efforçant de maintenir une voix calme.  
- Question inutile. Tu ne vas pas te débattre, me répond t-il avec un sourire. Si tu savais, Harry. Tu es terriblement excitant lorsque tu es en colère ».

Théodore Nott entreprend maintenant de caresser mon abdomen du bout des doigts, ses yeux bleus azur semblant rieurs. Alors, je ne peux me retenir. Je contracte mon poing, et l'abat violemment sur son visage. Je sens son nez craquer sous mes phalanges, et éloigne aussitôt le Serpentard de mon autre main. Il se tient à quelques mètres de moi, le nez caché par sa main pâle. Il n'arbore aucune expression particulière, et n'a pas poussé le moindre cri de douleur, ou même de stupeur. Je sens la rage me gagner, mais m'efforce de la contenir.

« J'ai cours » dis-je, la mâchoire serrée.

Je m'éloigne à pas vifs de lui, et il ne fait rien pour me retenir. Arrivé à l'autre couloir, je commence à courir, tentant de me ressaisir. Depuis combien de temps les autres sont-ils rentrés ? Il ne reste plus personne au pied de l'échelle qui mène à la trappe de la salle de cours. Je la grimpe, et l'odeur d'encens mélangée à divers parfums embrume désagréablement mes sens, alors que tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

« Excusez-moi du retard, grommelé-je à Trelawney.  
- Oh, ce n'est rien, mon garçon, répond t-elle d'un ton voilé, m'examinant derrière ses énormes lunettes. Êtes vous sûr de vous sentir bien ? Je sens la m…  
- La mort, oui, je sais, l'interromps-je d'une voix sèche en allant m'asseoir le plus loin possible de Ron.  
- J'allais parler de misère, mais oui, vous avez raison. Il est inutile de se voiler la face », soupire t-elle.

Je soupire également. Je hais la divination, et me demande bien pourquoi cette matière est devenue obligatoire pour les septièmes années. Je m'installe plus confortablement sur mon pouf, et pose ma tête contre le mur, priant pour que ces deux heures de calvaire s'écoulent rapidement. Et pour que l'histoire de Théodore Nott ne s'ébruite pas dans tout le château.  
Il faut réellement que je parvienne à maîtriser mes humeurs.

**[…]**

Il faut croire que Dieu n'était pas de mon coté aujourd'hui. Bien que je n'entendis guère parler de nez cassé, la journée entière me parut s'étendre sur plusieurs semaines particulièrement chaotiques. Et, maintenant que je suis enfin assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, contemplant les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre, les voix d'Hermione et de son imbécile de petit ami me parviennent. Plus que de simples paroles, ce sont des cris. Je ne réagis que lorsque mon nom sort de la bouche de ma meilleure amie pendant la dispute.

« TU ES ODIEUX, RONALD WEASLEY ! COMMENT OSES-TU SEULEMENT FAIRE CELA A HARRY ?! »

Je tente, si possible, de m'enfoncer profondément dans mon fauteuil, mais tout le monde semble déjà m'avoir remarqué. Ron fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers moi. Mon monde s'écroule une deuxième fois lorsqu'il me jauge de toute sa hauteur, et que je perçois à nouveau cette lueur de dégout dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Merlin, que cela fait mal !

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai maté pendant sept ans mon meilleur ami », répond t-il simplement.

Je dois rester interloqué pendant plusieurs secondes. À moins que cela ne se compte en minutes, ou encore en heures. Moi, mater… lui ? J'esquisse un sourire narquois, directement façon Malfoy, avant de me lever du fauteuil pour me retrouver face à lui :

« Ron, tu penses vraiment que… j'ai pu être attiré par toi ? » demandé-je.

Il fronce les sourcils, à présent. Il m'a réellement mis en colère, et tout ce que je désire en cet instant est qu'il le regrette profondément. Qu'il s'excuse. Mais je n'ai pourtant pas envie de lui en donner l'occasion. Je veux lui faire mal, qu'il ressente la douleur qui m'ébranle, et dont il est la cause. Mais déjà, il s'approche de moi, de sorte à ce que nous ne soyons plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre, que tu sois été attiré par moi ou non. Le simple fait de t'imaginer me toucher me dégoute. »

Je tressaillis. Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais été attiré par lui. Je n'ai même jamais songé pouvoir l'être. Non pas qu'il soit laid, mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Mon frère. Et il me fait ce coup, me traitant comme un vulgaire déchet. Mon trouble dure une demi-seconde, pendant laquelle je me ressaisis. Je suis maintenant réellement en colère, mais me contrôle. J'esquisse un sourire ravageur, et darde mes yeux émeraudes sur lui, en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je passe ma main dans les cheveux, comme pour les ébouriffer, et laisse à présent mon regard que je veux aguicheur parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps, avant de lui susurrer :

« Tu sais, Ron, tu ne devrais pas dire cela. Deux mecs ici présent ont sérieusement pris leurs pieds, grâce à moi. » Je m'approche légèrement de lui, si bien que nos torses se frôlent. « Ils ont gémis comme tu ne peux l'imaginer. Comme tu ne feras jamais gémir Hermione. Demande à ta sœur, si tu en doutes. »

J'esquisse un sourire narquois, vite effacé par le violent coup de poing qu'il m'assène dans la mâchoire, et qui me projette contre le mur.

« RON ! » s'écrie Hermione d'une voix aiguë, se précipitant vers lui, apeurée.

Celui-ci, bien que profondément troublé, m'observe à présent avec un véritable haine qui me ramène sur terre, et m'enserre le cœur.

« Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, me grogne t-il.  
- Je te retourne le compliment. »

Je m'essuie d'un revers de main la lèvre inférieure, dont le sang perle bien trop vite, et lui lance à mon tour un regard noir. J'ai mal, horriblement mal, bien que je ne veuille pas le montrer. Un douleur aussi bien physique que psychologique. Je lance un regard d'excuse à Hermione, car je comprends la souffrance qu'elle éprouve en voyant ainsi ses deux meilleurs amis rompre d'une telle façon leur amitié. Elle me regarde avec effroi, alors que je quitte la pièce en silence. Les couloirs sont déserts, ce qui me soulage grandement. Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner à la salle commune, bien que j'y ai oublié ma cape d'invisibilité. Je sors ma baguette magique, et lance un sort qui m'a été appris par Hermione sur ma mâchoire. Immédiatement, la douleur s'estompe. Il faudra quand même que je me rende à l'infirmerie, pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Guéri, je m'engouffre dans un passage secret et en dévale les escaliers, alors que les larmes commencent à me brûler les yeux. Je me retrouve après quelques secondes dans l'immense hall du château, et en sort par la porte entrouverte, pour me retrouver comme proie à la pluie automnale. Je traverse une grande partie du parc, me dirigeant vers le lac, alors que le froid engourdi chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mais je n'y prête guère attention, plongé dans la haine, la colère, et la rancœur. Il me semble percevoir une présence à quelques mètres de moi, mais je l'ignore également, et accélère le pas vers le lac, jusqu'à me retrouver à mon endroit favori. L'endroit est pour beaucoup semblable à n'importe quel coin de l'extérieur du château, mais il me tient particulièrement à cœur. C'était le coin préféré de mon père et de ses amis. Sirius, Remus, et Peter Pettigrow. Cette fois-ci, je me laisse tomber au pied du chêne, et m'effondre littéralement en larmes. Je n'en peux plus. La défection de mon meilleur ami, ainsi que la mort des êtres qui me sont le plus cher me reviennent avec violence. Mes parent, Mrs Weasley, Charlie, et même Percy. Voldemort m'a déjà enlevé tant de personnes, alors pourquoi, après sa disparition, le destin s'acharne t-il a me séparer des gens que j'aime ? Je renifle bruyamment, alors que des larmes brûlantes enflamment mes joues glacées. Je tente de reprendre calmement une respiration égale, en contrôlant mes pleurs. Des bruits de pas m'interrompent.  
Je relève immédiatement les yeux et me plonge dans l'anthracite. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent avant que je ne puisse en émerger.

« Ma… Malfoy ?! » balbutie-je en me relevant brusquement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

Draco Malfoy m'observe à nouveau d'une étrange manière, derrière les mèches ruisselantes qui lui collent au visage. Il aurait pu paraître dans un état aussi pitoyable que moi-même, si il n'avait pas été si élégant. Je peux maintenant confirmer que sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé le met en valeur d'une façon que je n'osais guère imaginer. L'eau qui l'imbibe colle le coton à sa peau pâle, épousant parfaitement un torse qui semble dessiné par des mains d'artiste. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il doit être engourdi par le froid - non pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, ce con vient de me surprendre dans un état des plus embarrassants - avant de réaliser que je ne suis guère bien plus couvert.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Potter. Es-tu au courant qu'il est interdit de sortir de son dortoir à cette heure-ci ? m'interroge t-il d'une voix glacée.  
- Je pourrais moi-même te retourner la question, Malfoy », réponds-je avec arrogance.

Même si ce mec est magnifique, je le hais. Davantage, maintenant qu'il m'a vu en train de pleurer. Le jour de la chute de Voldemort me revient de plein fouet. Moi aussi, l'ai surpris, dans un bien piètre état. Pire que le mien en ce moment-même. J'ai vu, cet après-midi là, un Malfoy en pleurs, que je me suis efforcé d'oublier pendant ce dernier mois. J'ai senti ses lèvres effleurer les miennes, chose à laquelle je n'avais plus repensé. Que cela voulait-il signifier ?

« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis Préfet en Chef ? » me demande t-il d'une voix glacée, rompant le fil de mes pensées.

Évidemment. Hermione était en ce moment même dans la salle commune, sûrement en train de tenter de calmer Ron. C'était à lui de faire la ronde.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu prenais tes devoirs tant à cœur. Surtout par un temps pareil », réponds-je simplement.

Je croise à nouveau ses yeux aciers, et nos regards restent accrochés de longues secondes, sans que nous ne prononçâmes un mot. C'est finalement moi qui rompt notre contact visuel au bout de deux minutes, troublé. Il soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, les dépeignant involontairement, l'air d'être plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Il me répond finalement, d'une voix totalement dénuée d'intonations :

« J'aime la pluie ».

Cette étrange réponse me laisse pantois. Finalement, je soupire à mon tour, et m'adosse contre le tronc du chêne, attendant qu'il lâche : « Vingt points en moins, Potter ».  
Mais il ne dit mot, alors que je me perds dans la contemplation de la surface nacrée du lac, troublée par les milliers de gouttes qui la poignarde. La pluie engourdit mes sens, me délivrant de la réalité. Son odeur envahie mon cerveau. Le martèlement des gouttes requiert toute l'attention de mon ouïe, si bien que, en fermant les yeux, je me retrouve enivré par leur douce symphonie. Le froid, lui, finit d'engourdir mon corps entier. Je ne vois plus rien à travers mes paupières closes, et me sens transporté ailleurs, loin du monde réel. Ce sont des mains glacées qui me ramènent à la réalité, m'effleurant les doigts, les poignets, avant de saisir mes épaules et de me secouer doucement. J'ouvre les yeux, et me retrouve stupéfait en décelant une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux aciers de ma Némésis.

« Potter, tu vas bien ? Je sens son souffle qui embrume davantage mes sens, alors que le rythme de mon cœur s'accélère.  
- O…Oui. Tout va bien », réponds-je d'un ton, malgré moi, peu assuré.

Je frissonne légèrement en sentant le vent froid s'engouffrer sous mon pull trop fin, et par la proximité de Malfoy. Il sourit légèrement, et je suis rassuré en voyant la lueur d'inquiétude disparaître, et son regard retrouver son impassibilité habituelle.

« Tu es dans un état pitoyable, Potter », me dis t-il d'une voix enjouée, comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Il approche sa main de mon visage, et ses doigts glacés me brûle lorsqu'ils remettent l'une de mes mèches brunes en place. Je suis troublé, et il le sait, ce qui le réjouit. Lui semble parfaitement à l'aise, et je ne peux deviner si il s'agit d'une façade. Je réalise à cet instant que Draco Malfoy arbore toujours un masque, qui montre les émotions qu'il désire que l'on voit.

« Je peux te retourner le compliment », réponds-je d'une voix tremblante. Merde. Je prie pour qu'il associe cela à la température glaciale.

Alors, pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois Draco Malfoy sourire d'un air amusé. Il s'adosse également au tronc d'arbre, à mes cotés, et je réprime un frisson en sentant son épaule se presser contre la mienne. Il penche légèrement la tête sur le coté, me dévisageant avec le même amusement.

« Ne me mens pas, Potter. Tu me trouves plutôt sexy. »

Merde, le petit con ! À ces mots, je sens immédiatement mes pommettes s'embraser, et détourne instinctivement les yeux. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour me ressaisir, et trouver le courage de croiser son regard, dont je ne peux finalement plus me détourner. Je laisse mes yeux s'attarder dans les siens, avant de me perdre, comme plus tôt dans la journée, dans la contemplation de son visage parfait. Avec envie, j'admire ses lèvres rosées, son nez fin, sa peau pâle, avant de plonger à nouveau dans l'anthracite de son regard.

« Oui, tu as raison », dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je crois distinguer une lueur nouvelle dans son regard, alors qu'il se rapproche un peu plus de moi, pour finalement laisser son odeur boisée m'enivrer. Ses lèvres entrent légèrement en contact avec les miennes et se retirent, alors que je réprime un gémissement de frustration. À quoi joue t-il ? Je l'observe, sourcils froncés. Il me sourit narquoisement, mais je parviens maintenant à identifier la lueur qui brille au fond de ses yeux. Lui non plus, ne compte pas s'arrêter là. Mais il est bien trop lent pour moi. Alors, instinctivement, je m'empare du col de sa chemise et l'attire vers moi, pour écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je me décale, pour le plaquer complètement contre le tronc du chêne, avant qu'il ne me repousse presque violemment.

« On ne traite pas un Malfoy comme ça, Potter », susurre t-il à mon oreille, avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Ma respiration se fait plus rapide alors qu'il renverse la situation. C'est à présent lui qui me plaque contre le chêne, alors qu'il me mordille la lèvre inférieure, comme pour quémander l'entrée. Je ne me fais pas prier, et entrouvre légèrement la bouche, laissant ainsi sa langue caresser la mienne. Merlin, je découvre enfin son goût ! Sucré et amer, une saveur naturelle et envoûtante. Je sens immédiatement une intense chaleur se propager dans mon bas-ventre, me faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Je réponds avidement à son baiser et laisse échapper un faible gémissement lorsqu'il entreprend de glisser une jambe entre les miennes, frôlant mon érection à présent bien éveillée. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, et décide de lui faire payer. Je me détache de ses lèvres, et dirige lentement les miennes jusqu'à sa nuque, que je mords férocement. Il laisse échapper un cri surpris, et je décide de lécher doucement l'endroit douloureux, tout en glissant une main sous sa chemise. Je sens mon érection se faire plus dure, alors que j'effleure du bout des doigts l'abdomen de mon pire ennemi. À nouveau, tous mes sens se retrouvent dépassés par la situation.  
Cette peau si douce, cette saveur ensorcelante, cette odeur enivrante, ce vent glacial qui combat avec la soudaine chaleur qui s'est emparée de moi. Je commence lentement à déboutonner la chemise de mon pire ennemi, léchant chaque parcelle de sa peau atteignable pour m'imprégner de ce goût exquis. Je suis de nouveau bien loin de Poudlard, dans une autre réalité si semblable à un rêve.  
Mais, derechef, ce sont des mains - brûlantes, me semble t-il - qui me saisissent les épaules et me secoue légèrement, me tirant de ma félicité. Draco m'observe, le regard voilé par le désir. Mais, malgré mon excitation, et mon choc d'avoir été tiré si brutalement de cet instant de béatitude, je peux déceler une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris. Je tente de parler, de lui demander ce qui lui arrive, mais aucun son de franchit mes lèvres. Le vent glacial me poignarde, alors qu'un soudain éreintement s'empare de moi.

« Potter ? » Oui, le ton de mon ennemi est inquiet. Vraiment étonnant, venant de Draco Malfoy. « Potter, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment. Tu es vraiment pâle ».

Mon excitation est presque douloureuse, et ce con veut me laisser en plan ?! Je tente de lui jeter un regard noir, mais n'y parvient pas. Je me sens épuisé, et mes jambes menacent de flancher. Que m'arrive t-il ? J'esquisse un pas vers lui, chancelant. Je lui adresse un sourire narquois lorsqu'il s'approche de moi et me saisit par le bras, comme pour m'empêcher de tomber.

« Alors comme ça, Draco Malfoy s'inquiète pour moi ? » dis-je d'un ton que je veux ironique, mais qui est bien trop faible pour cela.

J'ai la satisfaction de voir ses sourcils s'arquer, et son regard s'assombrir. Je laisse échapper un léger ricanement, avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des miennes. Il répond immédiatement à mon baiser, et, alors qu'il me mordille de nouveau la lèvre inférieure, je m'écarte légèrement, un faible sourire aux lèvres, avant de lui susurrer :

« Tu es très mignon quand tu t'inquiètes, Malfoy. »

Alors, mes paupières s'alourdissent et mes jambes se dérobent, me plongeant dans des ténèbres infinis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila, fin du chapitre cinq. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés x) Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Prochain Chapitre **POV Draco**.Je vais essayer de faire vite !

Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des **reviews**. Positives ou négatives, ça fait toujours plaisir =)


	6. Chapter VI

**Ceci est un Slash Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Donc, si vous n'appréciez pas, désolée. Sinon, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Supposé que je vous fasse partager les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit pour cette fiction, eh bien… Catégorie M !**

**Disclaimer** : Comme habituellement, l'univers appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

**Informations** : Après une longue attente, voici la suite de Nouveau Chemin ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, je l'ai écrit en une heure, et ce n'est pas évident après ne pas avoir touché à cette histoire pendant deux ans. Merci de me donner vos avis, positifs ou négatifs !

**Bonne lecture !**

Il lui semblait que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il attendait des réponses.

Qu'arrivait-il à Potter ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce n'était pas un simple malaise. Il avait aperçu quelque chose dans ses yeux. Plus que du désir, il y avait vu briller une lueur quasiment malsaine, en parfait contraste avec son regard las.

Draco Malfoy se frotta les yeux, et tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur son livre : « Comment surpasser ses traumatismes ? ». Il n'osait imaginer les réactions des autres Serpentards si il le surprenait avec ça. Mais pour l'heure, il n'y avait aucun risque ; l'aube se levait à peine, éclairant faiblement l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Il n'était qu'à la vingtième page du livre, mais déjà, il lui semblait d'une inutilité agaçante. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas pour guérir ses propres traumatismes qu'il le lisait. Non, il s'agissait seulement d'élargir sa culture. Mieux valait connaître ces choses-là, dans le monde de traumatisé dans lequel il était. Les élèves pleuraient dans les recoins du château, les professeurs n'avaient plus le même enthousiasme à enseigner. Les amitiés les plus sincères se déchiraient. Chacun semblait souffrir de la solitude.

Pourtant, n'était-ce pas eux qui avaient tant souhaités la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? L'ambiance aurait dû être à la fête, mais la période de deuil se prolongeait. Lui-même n'avait trouvé pour seul moyen d'oublier quelques secondes la mort de son père, que l'humiliation qu'il pouvait infliger à Potter. Pourtant, même cela lui laissait un goût amer.

Après tout, ce connard l'avait vu pleurer. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir montré sa faiblesse devant le balafré. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit là à ce moment précis ?

Il s'aperçut avec colère que ses mains tremblaient, et que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Il avait envie d'hurler, pour évacuer toute cette frustration. De quoi cet enfoiré s'était-il mêlé ? N'avait-il pas le droit de pleurer la mort de son père ? D'extérioriser le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour lui même ? D'un geste rageur, il essuya les larmes qui commençaient à perler. Il regrettait l'époque où il n'aurait jamais laissé couler une larme. L'époque où il maitrisait parfaitement ses émotions. L'époque où le simple fait d'être un gamin arrogant, de pourrir la vie des autres, lui donnait le sourire.  
Il était épuisé.

- Malfoy ?

Il sursauta violemment, faisant tomber le livre au sol. La jeune fille se pencha, et il aperçut son visage stupéfait à la lecture du titre. Elle croisa son regard, et n'exprima plus qu'une profonde tristesse.

Le Serpentard lui arracha vivement le livre des mains, et le fourra dans son sac.

- De quoi tu te mêles, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Cracha-il avait une animosité non contrôlée. Il était furieux qu'elle l'ait découvert en position de faiblesse.

Le visage d'Hermione Granger se fit plus dur, et il pensa qu'elle allait le gifler. Mais ce qui suivit fut bien plus humiliant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il vit de la pitié dans ses yeux. Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette salope ?

Il se leva d'un bond, furieux, adressa un regard haineux à Granger, et s'apprêta à sortir en trombe.

- Attends, Malfoy, je suis désolée ! En fait, je te cherchais.

- Et que me vaut une si grande attention de ta part, Granger ? Railla-t-il.

- Ha... Harry. Il s'est réveillé ce matin. Je pensais que tu voudrais le savoir. Ça fait tout de même cinq jours qu'il est dans cet état.

Draco se tourna vers elle, interpellé. Elle avait l'air perdue, et terrassée par la tristesse. Cela lui fit de la peine, et il s'aperçut qu'il devait la fixer du même regard qu'elle lui adressait un peu plus tôt.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami, Granger, marmonna t-il. Mais toutefois, il va m'être assez utile pou servir d'excuse de mon retard en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir le Loup-Garou pouilleux.

Elle esquissa un sourire, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'infirmerie, sans un mot. Il sentait son parfum vanillé, et cela était agréable. Hermione Granger avait quelque chose de réconfortant, qu'il appréciait chez elle. Quelque chose que tout le monde retrouve chez sa mère. Un sourire chaleureux, des paroles douces, mais également, quelques fois, des réprimandes acerbes.

Malgré toutes les railleries qu'il lui avait adressé au cours des six dernières années, il avait toujours éprouvé du respect pour elle. Il la trouvait forte. Aujourd'hui, elle était seule, triste, et désemparée. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'un de ses repères s'était de nouveau écroulé. Tout changeait si vite ces temps-ci.

Il l'entendit étouffer une exclamation, et la vit se pétrifier. Il suivit son regard, et croisa celui de Ronald Weasley. Immédiatement, il sentit le dégoût l'envahir. Granger se précipita vers lui en pleurant, et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Le roux la repoussa, embarassé, et Draco l'entendit prononcer les mots suivants en baissant les yeux, comme pour ne pas affronter la réaction de sa petite amie.

- Je ne suis pas là pour lui, Hermy, soupira-t-il. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a convoqué. Apparemment, il se passe quelque chose d'important, dont toi et moi devont être au courant.

D'un certain coté, Draco se sentit soulagé. Ce Weasley était décidément vraiment un connard, mais au moins, il assumait. Il ne revenait pas lécher le cul de Potter après l'avoir traité comme une bête de foire. Ce con de rouquin était sûrement homophobe parce qu'il était puceau. Cela devait le dépasser qu'il n'arrive pas à ses fins avec Granger, alors que Potter, lui, y arrivait autant avec sa soeur qu'avec des mecs de sa classe.

Il s'adossa contre le mur, et fixa son regard sur Weasley. Lui aussi le regardait, d'un regard tellement haineux qu'il en devenait grotesque.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fous là, pédale ? Lança-t-il d'un ton hargneux ?

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Weasley, rétorqua-t-il en allumant avec désinvolture une cigarette. Il sentait la puanteur des médicaments, et voulait oublier cette odeur qu'il détestait.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Pourtant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu foutais avec Harry en plein milieu de la nuit, dans le parc. À moins que ce soit toi qu'il l'ai blessé, bien sûr. Dans ce cas là, je pourrais presque éprouver du respect pour toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Draco ne put en supporter davantage et, d'un bond, se retrouva face à Weasley, qu'il plaqua violemment contre le mur. Granger laissa échapper un cri, alors que quelques autres Gryffondor, dont Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan, se contentait de regarder la scène avec intérêt.

Malfoy planta sa baguette sous le menton du rouquin, et pointa sa cigarette vers son visage, à quelques millimètres seulement de sa joue.

- Je comprends ta colère, Weasley. En effet, tu dois être vraiment envieux. Non seulement Potter s'est tapé ta soeur, mais aussi peut-être ton pire ennemi, et ton fantasme le plus inavoué. Mais si tu veux, on peut toujours se retrouver dans le parc, ce soir, sussura-t-il d'un ton langoureux.

Il constata avec plaisir que Weasley avait viré au cramoisi. Ce mec était vraiment ridicule ; il pensait toujours que l'intérêt qu'on pouvait lui témoigner était réel. Si seulement Granger lui disait ses quatre vérités et le laissait tomber. Alors, peut-être qu'il redeviendrait un peu plus modeste, et moins égocentrique. À croire que la mort de sa mère et de certain de ses frères l'avaient fait flancher du mauvais coté.

- Monsieur Malfoy !

Draco se retourna immédiatement, et tomba nez à nez avec Minerva Mcgonagall, suivie de près par le Professeur Rogue, et Dumbledore. Ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur lui, et fit instantanément disparaître la cigarette entre ses doigts. Le serpentard s'écarta de Weasley, et s'adossa avec nonchalence au mur. Madame Pompresh, qui était arrivée, criait qu'il était inadmissible d'observer de tels comportements devant l'infirmerie.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui l'interrompit, et qui planta ses yeux d'un bleu acier dans ceux, anthracites, de Draco Malfoy.

- Monsieur Malfoy, j'aimerais que vous me suiviez. Monsieur Potter s'est réveillé, et il vous a immédiatement demandé. Personne d'autre que Monsieur Malfoy ne sera autorisé à lui rendre visite, tant qu'il ne se sentira pas mieux.

Il lui sembla apercevoir dans les yeux de ce vieux fou une lueur d'amusement, alors que tous les élèves semblaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Même Malfoy avait du mal à le réaliser, et il avait tout d'abord cru à une plaisanterie. Mais Dumbledore n'était pas un adepte de ces plaisanteries au goût douteux.

Le serpentard acquiesça lentement, et suivi Dumbledore et les deux autres professeurs au sein de l'infirmerie, laissant derrière lui une Granger perplexe, et un Weasley survolté. Dès qu'il eu franchit la porte, il se pétrifia, et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Il avait la nausée. Une odeur infecte régnait dans la chambre, et, tout au fond de la pièce, une forme se distinguait sous les couvertures. Potter était le seul occupant de l'infirmerie.

Le professeur Rogue se tourna vers son élève, et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Immédiatement, une bouffée d'air frais inodore vient à lui. Il pouvait enfin respirer normalement.

- C'est grave, Monsieur Malfoy.

Dumbledore avait lâché ça d'une voix tremblante, qui choqua le serpentard. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne parvienne pas à garder son calme ? Il fit un pas vers le lit, mais le Directeur posa une main ferme dans son épaule, et le recula. La forme sous les draps remua, et sembla se débattre.

L'instant d'après, un cri tonitruant s'échappait du lit. Malfoy se pétrifia, fit trois pas en arrière et, terrifié, ferma les yeux, et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Rien n'y faisait. C'était le hurlement le plus effroyable qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Bien plus effroyable que celui qu'avait poussé son père, alors que son fils unique lui lançait un Avada Kedavra. Bien plus terrifiant que celui qu'il imaginait, lorsque sa mère, envahie par une folie dévastatrice, posera son regard sur lui.

Son seul enfant, Malfoy de sang pur, le dernier héritier, qui avait tué son propre géniteur, et renié sa famille pour s'allier à la cause des Sangs de Bourbes, et du Directeur cinglé. Draco sentait à présent les larmes lui couler le long des joues, et des gémissements lui échappaient des lèvres. Personne ne pouvait les entendre, tant le hurlement de Potter était omniprésent.

Il sentit deux mains le saisir par les épaules, et l'asseoir de force sur le lit le plus proche. Il resta ainsi une trentaine de secondes qui lui parurent l'éternité, jusqu'à ce que le hurlement cesse. Il ouvrit les yeux, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il était terrifié. Il balaya la pièce du regard, étonné que personne n'est été alerté par les cris.

- Sortilège d'insonorisation, lança Dumbledore, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Sans un mot, Draco déglutit et se leva, chancelant. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se dirigeait vers le lit de Potter, devant lequel les trois professeurs se tenaient. Madame Pompresh, elle, était assise sur un lit, les joues baignées de larmes. Draco l'entendit murmurer « J'ai l'impression d'être entourée de centaines de détraqueurs », et il ne put qu'acquiescer mentalement cette constatation.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, ce fut Mcgonagall qui s'éloigna pour lui laisser la place. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême, et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Draco s'approcha, et posa les yeux sur Harry Potter.

La première pensée qui lui venu à l'esprit fut qu'il était beau. Irrésistiblement beau. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient plaqués en arrière par la sueur, laissant apparaître la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front. Il semblait à Draco que la cicatrice était plus apparente que d'habitude, presque écarlate.

Le survivant était torse nu, le drap le recouvrant jusqu'au milieu de l'abdomen. Ses poumons se soulevaient rapidement ; il avait du mal à respirer. Ses grands yeux émeraudes étaient entrouverts, et étaient posés sur Draco. Son corps tout entier était en sueur, et il haletait. Il esquissa un sourire qui accentua son air fébrile, et tendit la main vers le Serpentard. Celui-ci, sans réfléchir, la pris dans la sienne. Il émit un hoquet de surprise en constatant que la main de Potter était glacée.

Madame Pompresh, qui s'était finalement remise de ses émotions, arriva près du lit, et fit boire un grand verre d'un liquide blanc cassé à Potter. Immédiatement, la main du survivant lâcha celle de son ennemi, et tomba, amorphe, sur le matelas. Il réussit pourtant à articuler trois petits mots, qui firent frémir le Serpentard, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil des plus profonds.

- Sois prudent... Draco.

Celui-ci fit pas en arrière, terrifié, mais Minerva Mcgonagall le retint. Albus Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry Potter, et descendit le drap qui recouvrait son ventre, laissant apparaître un impressionnant bandage.

Lentement, le directeur pointa sa baguette vers-celui ci, et ce que Draco vit apparaître redoubla ses tremblements. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Un trou de deux centimètres de diamètres perçait le ventre de Potter, juste à droite de son nombril. Autour de celui-ci, sur une dizaine de centimètres, la peau était noircie, comme putréfiée.

Alors que Draco se plaquait de nouveau la main contre la bouche, pour s'empêcher de régurgiter son repas de la veille, il entendit, comme un écho, la voix de Dumbledore.

- Il n'est pas mort, il revient. Nos malheurs n'en sont qu'à leurs débuts...

Fin du chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore quand arrivera le chapitre 7, pas mal de boulot en ce moment, c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée de me remettre à l'écriture maintenant.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


	7. Chapter VII

**Ceci est un Slash Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Donc, si vous n'appréciez pas, désolée. Sinon, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Supposé que je vous fasse partager les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit pour cette fiction, eh bien… Catégorie M !**

**Disclaimer** : Comme habituellement, l'univers appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

**Informations** : Eh bien finalement, j'ai assez vite trouvé la motivation de continuer, et d'écrire ce septième chapitre de "Nouveau Chemin" ! Il est assez (voire même très) spécial, mais j'espère que quelques uns d'entre vous sauront l'apprécier. Je vous encourage à me donner vos avis, positifs pour que, ben... je sois contente ! Et négatifs pour que je sache quoi améliorer =]

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ignore où je peux bien être.

Je me sens perdu, désemparé. La faim me tenaille l'estomac, la soif assèche ma gorge, la chaleur fait transpirer chaque pore de ma peau.  
Pourtant, mon corps tout entier est agité de tremblement.

J'ai peur.

Je cille, et me retrouve dans l'obscurité. La chaleur se fait moins intense, plus douce. Je me glisse entre les hautes herbes, et pénètre dans la grande demeure qui me fait face, dont la porte est restée entrouverte. Il me semble ne plus contrôler mes mouvements. D'ailleurs, est-ce réellement les miens ? Mon corps glisse sur le sol poussiéreux, et il me semble que rien ne peut m'empêcher d'avancer.

Au bout du couloir, une porte entrouverte laisse apparaître un rai de lumière. Pourtant, mon regard est attiré par l'homme qui se terre, tremblant, derrière la porte. Il est pétrifié, semblant ne surtout pas vouloir se faire repérer, mais trop effrayé pour fuir. J'avance pour passer devant lui, sans même lui adresser un regard, alors que mon esprit me hurle l'identité de ce vieil homme. Ces cheveux grisonnants, ces mains salies par la terre, cette jambe de bois. L'image de ma première confrontation avec Voldemort, et du « priori-incantatum », s'impose à moi.  
Il me semble encore entendre Dumbledore parler du meurtre de Frank Bryce, le jardinier des Jedusor.

Néanmoins, mon corps, lui, ne semble pas réagir à cette nouvelle. Je pénètre dans la salle éclairée et me dirige, contre mon gré, en direction du grand fauteuil devant la cheminée. Je hurle de toutes mes forces, mais rien ne sort. Je refuse de vivre cela. Je refuse d'entendre sa voix, je veux qu'il disparaisse. Je veux sa mort définitive.

_- Harry Potter_, articule-t-il de sa voix glaciale, poignardante. Je tremble d'effroi, alors qu'il approche sa main.

Ses doigts m'effleurent et, cette fois-ci, j'entends le hurlement déchirant de douleur s'échapper de mes poumons.

[…]

Seamus Finnigan m'adresse un sourire malicieux et me plaque contre le mur d'une salle de cours déserte, les yeux emplis de désir. Il approche son visage un peu plus près, et je sens son souffle chaud contre ma nuque.

- Prends-moi, Harry, halète-t-il d'une voix rauque. Prends-moi comme si j'allais être le dernier. Prends-moi comme si tu allais crever dans cette putain de guerre.

Avec fureur, ses lèvres se plaquent sur les miennes pour m'embrasser avec une passion effrayante, comme si sa vie en dépend.  
Puis, le baiser se fait plus doux, presque timide...

J'ouvre les yeux.

Mon regard rencontre celui, affolé, de Neville Londubat. Il s'écarte de moi, et j'esquisse un sourire en remarquant ses joues écarlates.

- Je... Je suis désolé, Harry. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, c'était une erreur, balbutie-t-il. Mais tu es tellement beau... Je voulais m'assurer que je n'étais pas homosexuel.

Tel un prédateur, je m'approche, et laisse mes mains glisser sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je remonte lentement, jusqu'à sentir son membre durci par l'excitation.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Neville, cela est le signe que tu n'es pas complètement hétérosexuel, en tout cas, remarquai-je avec un sourire amusé.

Ses joues se teintent un peu plus, mais pourtant, je peux voir une nouvelle lueur dans son regard...

Oui, il y a de l'assurance dans les yeux de Théodore Nott. Une assurance déconcertante, à laquelle je ne suis pas habitué. Je suis allongé sur le lit, me laissant dominer par cet homme au regard de gamin espiègle. Ses cheveux châtains retombent devant ses yeux, dont je peux tout de même percevoir le bleu azur, qui semble enregistrer la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Sa chemise blanche est déjà complètement ouverte, laissant apparaître un torse qui redouble mon excitation.

Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose n'est pas à sa place. Que ce n'est pas lui qui devrait se trouver là.

- Je vais te faire prendre ton pied comme tu ne l'as jamais pris auparavant, Potter, susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne peux réprimer un gémissement, et laisse glisser mes mains sur son torse. Je sens la température qui se refroidit considérablement, mais n'y prête pas attention. Je ne veux prêter attention à rien d'autre qu'à ce corps qui se presse contre moi, à cette odeur boisée qui enivre mes sens. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules, et me plaquer un peu plus contre l'arbre.

J'entrouvre les paupières, et me plonge dans le regard anthracite de Draco Malfoy. Ce regard sombre, mais pourtant, à cet instant, habité par le désir. Je n'ai qu'une envie ; que ses mains expertes caressent chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je désire tout de cet homme. Je veux que son regard se pose sur moi, que son sourire me soit adressé, et ses paroles me soient destinées, que ses lèvres ne rencontrent que les miennes.

Ses mains exercent une pression sur mes épaules, pour arrêter doucement le baiser. Je le fixe avec une incrédulité sûrement surpassée par le désir presque douloureux que je ressens. Je le veux tout de suite.  
Il m'adresse un sourire narquois ; ce sourire de sale con que seul lui peut arborer. Je frissonne et laisse mes paupières s'abaisser, pour mieux sentir ses doigts se glisser lentement sous mon pull.

Puis je hurle.

Une douleur me transcende, et je suffoque. Déjà, je sens les larmes me brûler les yeux. Mon regard se pose sur la baguette posée sur mon abdomen, qui semble le transpercer. Je frémis, et pousse un cri d'horreur en reconnaissant les mains propriétaires de cette baguette. Mon regard croise celui de Lord Voldemort, qui a laissé son masque de froideur tomber, pour arborer un sourire féroce. Je peux lire la démence dans ses yeux. Il approche lentement son visage du mien, et sa voix glacée, semblable à un sifflement suraigu, résonne à mes oreilles.

_- Pensais-tu m'avoir ainsi, Harry Potter_ ? Mes tremblements redoublent de puissance. Mes membres semblent paralysés par l'effroi. _Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Pourtant, je suis encore là, et bien plus menaçant qu'avant. Je suis dans ton cœur, Harry. Je n'ai plus d'enveloppe charnelle, mais sans doute pourrai-je utiliser la tienne._

Aucun son ne veut sortir de mes lèvres, alors que j'assimile ce que Lord Voldemort est en train de m'annoncer. Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, j'observe le corps de Voldemort se désagréger. Lentement, son visage se mue en cendre. Impuissant, je ne peux que contempler ce corps qui, dissout, semble s'unir à sa baguette.

Celle-ci s'illumine et, l'espace d'un instant, reste collée contre mon ventre, sans aucun propriétaire pour la tenir. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en approcher ma main que, déjà, je ressens une pression d'une douleur intense. Avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, j'aperçois le nuage de fumée noire, craché par la baguette, pénétrer dans mon abdomen.

[…]

Il règne autour de moi un silence presque religieux. Je me sens bien, baigné d'une chaleur agréable. J'ai l'impression d'être allongé dans du coton, et cela me fait immédiatement réaliser où je suis.

J'ouvre les yeux dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Et ceux-ci rencontrent le visage froid, impénétrable -mais tellement parfait- de Draco Malfoy.

Il du se sentir observé car, instantanément, ses prunelles d'une couleur presque métallique se posèrent sur moi. Une boule se forme dans mon estomac, et un sentiment d'angoisse me submerge, alors que je décèle l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Je clos les paupières un instant, essayant d'échapper au contact de ce regard qui, sans que je sache pourquoi, m'empêche de me concentrer. Mon rêve me revient en mémoire, seulement par bribes, mais assez pour que je me souvienne de la conclusion.

- Malfoy, dis-je d'une voix que je trouve trop faible. Appelle Dumbledore.

- Je pense que ce cher Dumby préfèrerait que tu te reposes, Potter, lançe le serpentard d'un ton sarcastique. Tu es en sale état, tu sais ?

J'esquisse un sourire. Draco Malfoy doit certainement savoir que je suis dans un état bien pire que « sale », bien qu'il doit ignorer pourquoi.

- Malfoy, pour une fois, rends-toi utile, s'il te plait, dis-je d'une voix que je veux assez sèche pour le faire réagir. Je sais ce qu'il m'arrive. Je peux apporter des réponses aux questions que se pose Dumbledore.

Le serpentard m'adresse un regard noir, et je sens qu'il prépare une réplique cinglante. Pourtant -et c'est bien la première fois que j'assiste à une telle chose- Draco Malfoy ravale sa fierté, et sort de l'infirmerie.

Je laisse échapper un profond bâillement, luttant pour ne pas m'endormir avant l'arrivée du Directeur. Puis je réalise que, de toute façon, il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête de dormir. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est durant mon sommeil que Lord Voldemort compte intervenir dans mon corps. J'ignore même ce qu'il compte réellement faire.

Mais je sais avec certitude qu'il est de retour.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop ennuyeux, et que quelques uns d'entre vous ont su l'apprécier ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Le délai avant le chapitre 8 sera sûrement plus long que celui entre le 6 et le 7. Mais je vais tout de même essayer de ne pas trop traîner !


End file.
